


Rest Day

by Hufflepup_Productions



Series: Ink-tober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Ink-tober, Locgicality if you squint, M/M, Sick Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepup_Productions/pseuds/Hufflepup_Productions
Summary: Patton isn't feeling his best, so Logan takes care of him.Light fluff





	Rest Day

Patton shuffled into the kitchen, sniffling a little as he turned on the lights and started a pot of coffee for the others. He then shuffled over to the fridge and started getting things out to make breakfast. He sneezed three times in a row, the eggs he had been pulling out, dropping to the floor with how violent the sneezes had been.

“Oh piffle!” he said as he looked at the cracked eggs and the mess on the floor. He bent down to start cleaning but another’s hand was already there with paper towels. “Logan, you don’t have to do that. I can -achoo!- I can do that.”

The logical side looked up and shook his head. “I believe you should sit. Your face is flushed and you have been sneezing and sniffling. I believe you have a cold.”

“That’s silly, Logan. I am fine.” Patton said but let Logan finish cleaning up the dropped eggs. While Logan threw the mess into the garbage, Patton moved to instead grab the bacon and the hardboiled eggs he had made the day before, setting the bowl of eggs on the table and moving to start cooking the bacon, only to find Logan carefully turning the stove on, placing a pan on the burner and adding the strips of bacon. “Logan, I swear, I can cook breakfast for us. I am fine.” Patton was almost whining, though his point was ruined when he sneezed again.

“Sit.” Was all he said, pointing to the table with the spatula.

With a pout the man sat at the table, grabbing an egg and starting to peel it. He watched Logan from the corner of his eye as Virigil came in, quirking an eyebrow when he saw Logan cooking and Patton sitting at the table. He got a cup of coffee and sat down in the seat next to Patton and looked between them again. “So…?”

“Patton has a cold, so we will be taking over his duties today so he can rest. Virgil, you can do the dishes and the laundry. Roman will take over dusting and basic cleaning. I will take over cooking for today.”

“Sounds good.” The man sipped at his coffee, watching Patton pout even more.

“I’m fine.” He muttered when he saw Virgil looking at him. “Not sick.”

The Anxious side just reached out with the hand that had been in his hoodie sleeve, not holding the warm cup of coffee, and touched Patton’s forehead. He sighed softly, eyes fluttering closed and leaning into the cool touch. When Virgil stated to take his hand away, Patton whimpered and moved to follow; so with a tiny half-smile, he kept his hand where the other could keep in contact with it. “Yeah, not sick at all…” he said softly into his coffee.

When Roman walked in, he was rather confused by the scene in front of him. He went to sit down as Logan brought over a plate of bacon and two cups of coffee, putting one down in front of Roman and settling into his own chair. Roman glanced at the dozing Patton, still leaning against Virgil’s cool hand, and back to Logan, who didn’t seem fazed by the moment. “Padr-” Logan shot him a look. “Woah, okay then, Logan. Care to explain?”

“Patton has a cold. We will be taking up his place today to let him rest and recover.” Logan informed him, sipping his coffee. “You will be dusting and doing the basic cleaning upkeep of the house today.”

“Okay hold on, I have to help Thomas with the audition he has tomorrow. I can’t take time away from that to cle-”

“That wasn’t a request.” Logan’s voice was ice-cold, his eyes dark as he glared over the top of his mug at Roman. His eyes widened a little and he swallowed. “Patton has helped us each out enough in the past, that for today, we can put aside some of our duties to help him. Besides, you can run through the lines with Thomas while cleaning. That is why I assigned that to you.”

Roman made a face at Logan but didn’t argue anymore. Logan finished his cup of coffee and moved to the other side of the table. He carefully scooped Patton up in his arms, Virgil shooting him a grateful glance as he took his hand back and started to eat. Patton squirmed a little in Logan’s arms but was already half-asleep so didn’t fuss too much.

He brought him upstairs and into his room, carefully setting him in bed, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand. He snapped Patton into his pjs and tucking him in. He made to leave but found the hem of his shirt in the tight clutches of Patton’s fingers. He sighed and sat down, summoning a book and starting to read.

Several hours later found Patton waking up, curled up against a soft, warm body. He opened his eyes and made out the dark blue of Logan’s shirt and smiled a little. He slowly sat up and looked at Logan a little more. He appeared to have fallen asleep while reading, the book resting on his chest, which was rising and falling slowly. Patton giggled and moved to take the book and his glasses, placing them next to his own glasses on the nightstand. Logan barely stirred and only seemed to shift to make himself more comfortable. An arm wrapped around Patton and held him closer.

“Should be sleeping.” Logan murmured, eyes still closed and sleep making his voice lower.

“I’m thirsty, Lo. Just getting water.” Before Patton could move Logan summoned a glass of water, opening his eyes, and holding it out to him. Patton offered him a smile and took it, carefully drinking it. When he was finished with it, he put the glass on the nightstand and Logan filled it again, so Patton wouldn’t have to get up to get more later.

Patton settled back in, curling up against Logan, who tucked him back in, listening to the other’s deep, slow, steady breathing and the calming heartbeat in his chest.

Maybe one day of rest wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! It's been a while since I sat down and wrote stuff that wasn't a reflection of my depression.
> 
> Today's Ink-tober writing prompt was hurt/comfort but I have been in such a dark place lately and Patton is the one thing that has been helping me. So instead of hurting him, or any of the other sides, I decided his hurt would be a cold and his comfort would be Logan taking care of him while the others help so he can rest.
> 
> Anyways, Hi, I'm Teddy and I am fairly new to SandersSides Fandom but I love it very much and can't wait to write more for it. Leave comments, kudos and such.


End file.
